


Deal with the bully

by D_rissing



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M, Feet suck, Loss of Virginity, Mildly Dubious Consent, embarrass girl, sex deal, sex protection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_rissing/pseuds/D_rissing
Summary: Tired of seeing Danny been harassed by Dash Sam confronts the bully who made a proposition to her
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Deal with the bully

**Author's Note:**

> i'm quite surprised that a story between this two on this situation have not been written (or i haven't found one yet)

It was late night in Amity Park.

Quarterback Dash was sitting on his couch wearing black pajama pants and shirt as he flipped channels on the TV when his bell rang.

Smirking the blonde teen stood up and opened the door.

“Well look who is it” he said with a smile “and here I thought you won’t come”

In his front door was the well-known Goth Sam Manson wearing her typical black tank top exposing her midriff with a purple oval in the center. A black striped skirt with a green crosshatch design, purple leggings, and black combat boots.

“Shut up” said Sam in an angry yet nervous voice “just let me in”

Dash chuckled moving aside letting her pass.

“So can I offer you a glass of water or…”

“Cut the crap Dash and lets get this over with” she said cutting him off as a blush appeared on her face.

“Oh?...i didn’t know you were that attracted to me” he teased her as she looked embarrassed

“I’m doing this for my friends and you know it” she said feeling angrier by the second.

Curious about how things work. Sam was tired of Dash picking on Danny and Tucker all the time. Even more when Danny was getting quite tired from fighting ghosts all night just to be bully in the morning. So, she decided confront the football player about it. Words where exchange (she almost screaming) until suddenly dash offered a proposition…if Sam had sex with him...he will leave Danny and Tucker alone for a whole week.

At the start he saying such thing scandalized her. However she didn’t had much options after he lay down that A) no teacher will help them without proof, and B) it will be now much worse for Danny…. so at the end and under his word she accepted.

“Yeah yeah I know” he said rolling eyes “and I will keep my word and let fentina and his geek friend alone for this” he looked at her “I was just trying to be nice”

“Nice is not on your vocabulary” said Sam a bit angry “I just….i just want to finish quickly ok” she said blushing.

“oh?...don’t tell me its your first time?” he laughed as her face turned redder “and here I thought you and fentonio had done it already”

“Shut up¡¡¡” she yelled hating to admit that to him and what more he making suppositions like that.

“ok fine, fine...lets go then” said Dash guiding her to his room “I will make sure you remember your first time with a football star like me”

Huffing under her breath she climbed the stairs up to his room. Once inside Dash let her go and sat on his bed signaling her to stand in front of him.

“Well” she asked after some moments “aren’t we suppose to...you know?” she made movements with her hands.

“Fuck each other?” he asked enjoying her blush “we will but it think I want to see first what I’m working here with” he chuckled “so why don’t you get comfortable and strip?”

Sam blushed at that.

“Come on its easy see” he took off his shirt showing his muscle body “impressive don’t you think”

“Not so much” she said looking away trying to get her blush under control.

“Well now it’s your turn” he said looking at her expecting “unless you want to call the deal off”

Looking angry at him she reached for the hem of her top and trembling a bit she began to peel it up reveling her purple bra.

“Umm not bad” Dash said looking at the covered breasts “don’t look bigger that Paulina’s but not bad”

“Shut it” she said covering herself with her top. Did he really have to compare her to PAULINA of all people?

“It was a complement” he said in annoyance. Honestly the fact he admitted she was somehow close to the cheerleader´s sexiness should have make her happy…at least on his mind “learn to take one and continue”

“ummm” letting her top go she kneel and pulled off her right boot and then the left one. Standing she moved her hands to her skirt and unbutton it, making it fall and pool at her feet.

Dash looked ager seeing her purple panties with a skull in the front.

“Oh boy if all Goths use those, I will start looking in the graveyards more often” he said with a chuckle.

“That’s an stereotype¡¡¡” she cry angrily. Why he had to talk…it was humiliating enough to be doing this; she didn’t needed to hear his empty opinions.

“ok ok jeez talking about having a bad mood” he rolled his eyes “you can keep the panties and stockings on for now…but I want that bra off” he said pointing to the purple cloth.

“Like that is such a kind gesture” she said as she reached behind her back and unclip her bra. As she took the cloth off Dash admired her B-cup chest…sure they were small but they looked quite perky and her pale skin did gave her a nice look.

Smiling he stood up as she tried to not filch or cover herself as he approached her.

“Must said with how you dress one wont notice how pretty you actually are” he said walking around her and stopping behind her “fentonia must be a idiot if he didn’t try to even taste you” he added at her ear making her shudder.

“Its because he is a gentle-ahhhhh” she cried as his hands sneak from behind and took hold of her breasts “ah ah wait that’s ahhhh”

“umm they are small but so nice to touch” he said as his rough hands molded and massage the soft mounts. Going further he began kissing her cheek down her neck and into her shoulder “and the rest it’s not bad either”

“ahhh ummmm” Sam moaned. Her rough hand felt hot over her skin as he molested her breasts. His finger pinched her nipples and pull momently before returning to massage. His kisses made her body tingle even when she tried to show a though exterior “ugggg you probably ahh said that to any bimbo ummm you sleep with ahhh”

“Maybe maybe not” he said at her ear “learn to take a compliment “ one hand moved south and over her panties.

“ahhhhh wait that’s ahhhh” she cried as he finger her over her panties.

“hahaha you are sensible” he said as one hand keep molesting her right breast while the other played over her panties “must said for someone that always look like you want to break my teeth you do have a feminine side”

“uggg shut up¡¡¡ ahhh “ Sam gasped “and don’t you ahhh dare ah ah tell me how I ahhhhhh” she cried as he moved her panties aside and touch her directly “ahhhh wait ahhh not there” her hand grasped his wrist but couldn’t move it “ah ah ah please a ahhhh a moment ahhhhhh” she cried as he introduced his fingers inside her entrance.

“umm oh yeah so wet and tight ummm” he pressed himself against her. His erection pocking her ass as he kept fingering her “you really are enjoying this don’t you?” he asked, “fentom was just to excuse to finally bed this champ don’t you?”

“ah ah no that’s not true ah ah ugg ah ah” she cried as his fingers moved faster “ah ah wait I think ah ah I’m about to ah ah”

“oh no you don’t” he said moving his fingers away from her.

“ah ah..w-what ah ah” her legs trembled at the sudden stop. The pressure was high inside her .

“You are not going to finish yet” he pressed his erection making her shiver “not until I cum first” he began pushing her towards the bed “I’m enjoying this to much to it just finish” he pushed her making her fall in the bed

“ahhh” she looked up as her legs were spread. Her wet pussy already making a stain on her underwear. Something Dash enjoyed as he pulled down his pajama pants and boxers in one go showing his erected cock.

“ah its…big” she said in fright.

“Its more that big,..its the biggest you will ever have” he said, quickly grasping her panties and pulling then down her still covered legs. “Oh yeah with stockings the view is better” he said as Sam closed her legs in respond.

“Don’t gaze so much you pervert” she said with a blush in her face. Her hearth was pumping fast as Dash move into the bed hovering over her.

“So you prefer go straight for the action? ok I like that” he said grasping her legs and spread them again. His eyes gaze upon her young pussy almost totally hairless with only some hairs starting to grow.

“w-wait¡¡¡¡” she suddenly cried using a hand to cover her pussy “don’t you….will use protection?”

“Oh yeah almost forgot!” he said reaching under a pillow and pulling a condom out “wont like to explain Paulina I hook the Goth freak” he said as he put on the condom.

“Im more surprise you have one with how much Paulina like to gloat” she said as Dash finished.

“Hey I like to fuck but I wont want a child just yet, I have a career as football player to think off” he said before moving closer to Sam “and now” he grasped his cock and guide it towards her pussy.

“ummmmm” Sam shivered as he teased her entrance. This was it...she was about to lose her virginity to the biggest blockhead she knew. His head began entering. She gasped and back up a little.

“hey don’t bail on me now” he said moving closer again.

“sorry...its just” she just realize she was about to have her first time with Dash...DASH¡¡¡…the biggest Neanderthal that still existed.

“Hey don’t worry…it will just hurt a little…then your boyfriend will be safe from me for a time” he chuckled moving in again.

“ah..he isn’t my ahhhh” she cried as he began introducing his cock inside her.

“hahahaha if he knew I’m doing you first he certainly wont be” he chuckled moving in deeper.

“ahhhh uggg ahhhhh to ahhh big ahhhh” she cried her walls tighten at the intrusion.

“ahh yeah ummmm this tightness is so good” he said pressing more inside “ahhhhh even better that Paulina this days ahhhh”

“ugg ahhhhhhhh” she felt as her hymen was tore apart allowing his cock to reach her deepest parts “ahhhhhhhh it…uggg hurts” tears fell from her eyes as blood drip into the bed cover.

“ahhhhh oh yeah….now you can said you fuck a football star” and he began pumping in and out her.

“ah ah ah..wait ah ah not so ah ah rough ah ah ah”

“ah oh yeah umm ah ah Fentom will have ah ah a field day with you some day ah ah ah” one hand grasped her left breast “ah ah of coarse ah ah I will always be your umm first ah ah ah ah”

“ugg ah ah wait ahhhh ummm ah ah” her legs wrapped around his waist “ah ah to deep ah ah ummmm” she moaned.

“hahahah you enjoying this don’t you?.,.little Goth slut” he called her. Enjoying how her breast bounced with each movement.

“no ah ah immm ah ah” she moaned “don’t you call me ah ah that¡¡¡ ah ahhhhh”

“hahaha you do are enjoying this” he pulled out “the how about…” he grasped her left leg and rise her forcing her into one side “like this” and enter her again.

“ah ah ah wait ah ah why like this ah ah ah ugg ah ah” she cried as her stocked feet bump in the air.

“ah ah umm to show you how good this feel ah ah” he pumped harder. One hand grasped the hem of her stocking and pull it off. It fell on the bed as he admired her toes before introducing them in his mouth “ummmm” he licked and suck them.

“ah ah not wait ah ah that’s ah ah ugg ah ah” she cried as he bumped faster as he suck at her toes “ah ah ah I cant ah ah” she grasped the mattress with force as the pressure grow to its max inside her “I im going to ah ah AHHHHHHHHHHHH”

“ahhhhhhh so good I think im too ahhhhhhh”

They cry as she reached her climax cumming over his cock. He pulled out as the condom was filled with his semen and he felk on the bed too.

“ah ah umm ok I will add a week more to that deal to have seconds” he said as his cock went flaccid “ah ah must said...if Fentrun don’t try anything with you I will be more that happy to take you when I’m not with Paulina”

Sam just lay there as the weight of her actions catch up with her…she just sold herself, lost her purity to a guy he hates and he now talks on how use her like a living doll…. She closed her eyes as tears threatened to come out as she felt the pain on her pussy … and the worse part it was that a small part of her did enjoy it…yet she wishes it wasn’t Dash the one to make her felt so good.

“You will hold your word right?” she asked in low voice.

“eh?..oh yeah of coarse of coarse” he said “fentom wont even know I exist for a time” he smiled “in fact” his hand caress her leg “maybe can give him more time for the right price” he looked at her “what you think about cheerleader uniforms?”

Sam shuddered…or of disgust, fear or even excitement was anyone`s guess.


End file.
